Teme, Mau Tanya Dong!
by shitsuka
Summary: Naruto tiba - tiba bertanya sesuatu yang di luar kesucian otak Dobe-nya, apa tanggapan Sasuke? S.N! Warning Inside! RnR?


**Teme, Mau Tanya Dong!** Shitsuka

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **T

**Genre **Romance, Drama

**Pairing **SasuNaru

**Warning **OOC, BL Shounen ai Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

**Terinspirasi dari SMS teman saya, di tambah otak saya yang emang kelewat mesum~**

**Halo! Apa kabar? Shitsu balik lagi~ **

**Selamat Membaca~**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki, duduklah dua orang laki – laki, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dan mereka mempunyai status **Rival-Sahabat-Kekasih**. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, Sasuke sibuk dengan acara minum tehnya sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan acara membaca majalah **ehemPLAYBOYehem, **tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke tentunya.

Tiba – tiba Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah, karena penasaran Sasuke pun bertanya pada Naruto,

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah, Dobe?"

"Um, boleh kah aku bertanya, Teme?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya balik, dengan rona merah di wajahnya pula.

"Hn,"

Mendapat persetujuan dari sang Teme, Naruto pun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Teme, uhh pernahkah kau 'i-itu'?" tanya Naruto gugup dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Dobe, Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia nikmati dan keterjutan nampak di wajahnya walaupun hanya sesaat. Benar – benar deh Sasuke nyaris kehilangan sifat _**stoic**_-nya hanya karena mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Dobe-nya itu.

Dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk, Sasuke pun 'mengangguk' pertanda bahwa iya pernah melakukan hal itu.

Naruto yang melihat anggukan Sasuke pun bertanya lagi,

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dan sekali lagi pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke ternganga tidak percaya bahwa Naruto akan menanyakan hal 'itu' sampai sedetil ini. Sasuke pun memutar otaknya, nampaknya karena pertanyaan Naruto otaknya yang bisa di bilang jenius itu sedikit melambat kerjanya. Ia harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar otak Naruto yang Dobe dapat langsung paham dan tidak tercemar kepolosannya.

"Hn, rasanya seperti err... sedang mengupil," jawab Sasuke setelah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat, tentu saja menurutnya. Hell no, kalian tahu saat ini Sasuke sedikit mengenyampingkan sifat _**stoic, cool, dan gentle**_miliknya hanya untuk mengatakan jawaban yang tepat dan cukup memalukan **–bagi dirinya-** untuk sang Dobe tercintanya.

Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan apa maksud dari Sasuke, lalu bertanya lagi,

"Teme, kenapa 'itu' di samakan dengan mengupil sih?"

"Hn, coba saja kau praktekan sendiri lagian sama – sama masuk ke lubang kan?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius seakan mengatakan **percayalah-karena-aku-pernah-merasakan**.

Naruto pun 'menganggukan' kepalanya dan setelah itu ia bertanya lagi,

"Umm Teme, kenapa wanita yang sedang haid itu tidak mau berhubungan 'itu'?"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia bingung tumben – tumbenan sang Uke yang imut, polos dan menggemaskan itu bertanya hal – hal yang menurutnya di luar batas otak Dobe-nya yang masih suci itu.

"Hn, karena kalau wanita sedang haid dan melakukan 'itu' rasanyan sangat tidak menyenangkan, seperti kalau kita mengupil saat sedang mimisan pasti rasanya aneh dan tidak menyenangkan,"

"Nah pertanyaan terakhir, Teme. Kenapa..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah menyelanya.

"Sudah cukup! Apa – apaan sih pertanyaan mu itu? Benar – benar tidak masuk di akal tahu!" seru Sasuke yang kelihatannya cukup kesal.

"Yang apa – apaan itu kau Sasu-Teme! Kenapa hal 'itu' tuh di contohkan dengan kegiatan mengupil? Emangnya bisa ya kegiatan mengupil di sama kan dengan kegiatan 'itu', bukannya lebih nikmat melakukan 'itu' di bandingkan mengupil?" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah, rupanya Naruto cukup sadar bahwa iya mengatakan kata – kata 'itu' lebih dari satu kali tepatnya ia telah mengatakan 'itu' sebanyak tiga kali.

Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Dobe-nya itu menghela napas,

"Memangnya aku harus menyamakannya dengan apa? Lagian hanya kegiatan mengupil yang kurasa jawabannya cocok untuk pertanyaan mu itu,"

"Tapi kan..."

"Dobe, kalau aku menjelaskannya secara rinci aku tidak ingin otak polosmu itu menjadi mesum," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. _ 'seperti aku, Dobe,' _lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Merasakan kepalanya di elus oleh Sasuke, Naruto jadi merasa ke enakan sehingga Naruto merapatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke, layaknya kucing yang ketagihan di elus oleh majikannya.

"Dobe, dari mana kau dapatkan sumber dari semua pertanyaan mu itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba karena penasaran dari mana sang Uke mendapatkan ide untuk menanyakan hal 'itu',

"Umm, aku mendapatkannya dari sini," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah **ehemPLAYBOYehem** kehadapan Sasuke. Sasuke membelalak kaget karena mendapati majalah kesayangannya itu kini ada di tangan kekasihnya yang polos nan lugu itu. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sang bocah rubah itu dapat menemukan majalah **ehemPLAYBOYehem **yang telah ia sembunyikan di tempat paling rahasia yang ada di rumahnya, tentu saja hanya Sasuke dan Itachi saja yang mengetahui tempat persembunyian majalah** ehemPLAYBOYehem **itu.

"Dapat dari mana majalah itu, Dobe?"

"Hehehehe, aku mendapatkannya dari Ita-nii saat menjemput Kyuu-nii beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto cengengesan.

**TWITCH**

"Kenapa kau terima majalah itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya telah geram itu.

"Habisnya kata Ita-nii, setelah aku membaca majalah ini aku jadi lebih dewasa, Teme," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

**TWITCH.. TWITCH..**

"Hn, Lalu apa lagi yang si keriput itu katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menyumpah – serapahi kakaknya yang keriput itu.

"Katanya setelah aku membaca majalah ini, aku dapat memintamu mempraktekan apa yang tertulis di majalah ini," ucap Naruto jujur dan polos.

**TWITCH.. TWITCH.. TWITCH.. **

'_Aniki brengsek! Dia telah meracuni otak Dobe-ku yang tercinta! Akan ku bunuh si kriput itu!'_ batin Sasuke.

Tunggu! Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke merasa janggal dengan ucapan Naruto tadi dan Sasuke pun memutar ulang ucapan Naruto barusan,

'_Katanya setelah aku membaca majalah ini, aku dapat memintamu mempraktekan apa yang tertulis di majalah ini,'_

**Dan...**

**Blush.. **

Wajah Sasuke merona sedikit dan seringai mesum pun terpampang di wajah tampan miliknya, membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"I-iya?"

"Kalau kamu ingin melakukan 'itu' kenapa tidak langsung bilang, hn?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

**Blush**

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, ekspresi gugup dan malu tertera di wajahnya.

"Uh, itu.."

"Hn, ayo kita mulai, Dobe_-chan_ ," ucap Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ehem**Lapar**ehem datar lengkap dengan seringai mesumnya sambil menggendong Naruto a la _**Bridal Style**_.

"TIDAKKKKKK! TEMEE!" jerit Naruto.

**Blam..**

**Klek...**

Pintu kamar Naruto pun tertutup perlahan, dan di kunci sesudahnya. Dan untuk selanjutnya kita dapat mendengar suara desahan dan jeritan dari kamar Naruto.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**._Fin_.**_

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

Hehehehe~

Hai readers~ Apa kabar? Shitsu balik loh! Fict ini perwujudan antara sms temen shitsu plus otak shitsu yang lagi kelewat mesum~

Dan sekali lagi saya membuat fict yang berujung pada adegan –ehem- dan tentu saja bagian adegan itu shitsu langsung di _fin_ Kalo gak pasti fict ini berubah rate~ hehehehe. Apa mungkin fict berikutnya shitsu bikin cerita lemon yaa, lengkap dengan BDSM? #ngakingetumurmasihdibawahrata-rata.

Hm, soal alur sengaja saya bikin cuman sehari aja, jadi jangan bilang alurnya kecepetan~

Oh, iya terimakasih yaa untuk readers yang ngedoain shitsu lulus, dan ya shitsu lulus! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas doanya~ #nebar-nebarfotoyaoi

Oke terakhir terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca apalagi meriview fict shitsu~

Mind To Review?

^.^


End file.
